Battle Bears Gold
Battle Bears Royale, often abbreviated as BBR and now officially known as Battle Bears, is a third-person multiplayer shooter game developed by SkyVu Pictures. It was released on December 6th, 2011 as a free ad-supported application and has remained free since then. It is available on iOS and Android. Through time, Battle Bears Royale even had the honor of being #1 Adventure game on the App Store in the United States in a two-day period from July 18th 2012 to July 19th 2012.Battle Bears Royale ranking history - http://bit.ly/bbr-ranking-history With frequent updates,new content has been continously added to Battle Bears Royale, giving the game more variety, including new classes, stages and weapons. On December 14th 2012, the game was released for Android devices through Google Play. Gameplay In Battle Bears Royale, the player takes the control of one of the seven different characters (called classes). The players will get matched up with up to seven other players in a 4 versus 4 match. Basic controls have the player use both hands to control the character and shoot at the same time. Holding the device in landscape mode allows the player to use left thumb to move around in the map using a virtual joypad, while the left thumb is used to fire and aim on a second virtual joypad. Finally, the player can use a melee attack for close-range opponents using a seperate button at the bottom of the screen as well as a Special equipment item. The steering controls can be altered through the Settings menu to four slightly different modes. Classes and characters As said in the introduction, Battle Bears Royale includes 7 different classes from the game series. 3 of these are bought through ingamecurrency - Joules. The rest are much more expensive, requiring the purchaseable and hard to obtain Gas. Each characters have been assigned to an individual class in this game to not mix them up with the rest of the series. When talking about the Battle Bears Royale characters, people usually just refer to them as classes. Game modes In Battle Bears Royale, players can compete in two different game modes: Team Battle or Plant the Bomb. In Team Battle players compete in teams of up to 4 players against 4, in a randomly picked stage through 6 minutes. The only goal in this mode is to score as many kills as possible in cooperation with your team. The winning team will be decided on which team had the most kills in the battle. Upon a draw, the winner is decided by the amount of damage dealt. Read more... In Plant the Bomb, players also compete in teams, up to 4 players against four, in a randomly picked stage through 8 minutes. This mode differs from Team Death Match as it is not the team with the most kills that wins the game. Instead the teams have to co-operate and get your team's bomb to the opponents' bomb tube. The team with the most bomb deposits at the end wins the game. Read more... A third game mode has been announced for future release on the official Battle Bears website, but has yet to be developed. SkyVu Pictures let out an announcement that they were seeking for ide as to a new game mode, together with the picture to the left. if you have any suggestions for this new game mode, you can leave them in a post on the official forum, in the official game-mode suggestion thread. For the suggestion thread, click here... Stages Battle Bears Royale features 8 different stages in which players can compete in. Click the names in the following list to read more about each seperate stage: Pickups Each stage features various pickups for everyone to gather. These are the following: Gallery Battle Bears Royale 1.jpg|Original Battle Bears Royale promotional poster Oliver-battlefield-airpad-red-base-front.png|Oliver playing the Battlefield Airpad stage in TDM mode Oliver-main-menu.png|Battle Bears Royale main menu IMG_0525.PNG|Oliver playing the Facing Temples stagein TDM mode Bbr-splash.jpg|The Battle Bears Royale splash screen without BBØ commercial, before the name of the game was changed in Battle Bears. IMG_0178.PNG|Astoria, the Sniper, playing the Haunted Castle map in TDM mode. BBR splash screen.jpg|Current BBR splash screen Icon gallery Battle Bears Royale have had various application icons through the time. This gallery features all of them. bbr-old-icon.png|The original icon used in Battle Bears Royale featuring Tillman. Bbr-icon.png|The third icon to be used with Battle Bears Royale, discarded as of version 1.4.2 BBRnav.png|The second icon used in Battle Bears Royale. This icon was chosen by the fans through a poll. Halloween-icon-trans.png|The Halloween 2012 icon. christmas-icon1.png|The Holidays 2012 icon. christmas-icon2.png|A candidate for the holiday 2012 update 1.4 icon. christmas-icon3.png|A candidate for the holiday 2012 update 1.4 icon. christmas-icon4.png|A candidate for the holiday 2012 update 1.4 icon. Royale Version 1.4.2 red icon.png|The new red icon introduced in version 1.4.2 Video gallery *'Battle Bears Royale official game trailer.' *'Battle Bears Royale official sneak peak.' *'Battle Bears Royale update 1.3.1 - new skins demo.' References Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears Royale Category:Games Category:Oliver Category:Riggs Category:Huggable Category:Tillman Category:Astoria Category:Graham Category:Wil